Shiro
Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane ''' - known to other slaves in the Galra arena as '''Champion - is a skilled pilot of legendary reputation and the leader of the five Paladins of Voltron. He is the Paladin of the Black Lion of Voltron. Biography Originally an exploration pilot for the Galaxy Garrison, Shiro traveled to Pluto's moon Kerberos with Dr. Samuel Holt and his son, Matt Holt, which at that point in time was the furthest that humans had ever traveled into the universe. While Earth's governments officially reported them missing due to pilot error, the three had in reality been abducted by a passing Galra ship which had been scouting Earth's solar system for signs of Voltron. Dr. Holt was sent to a labor camp, while Shiro and Matt were sent to become fighters in Emperor Zarkon's Gladiatorial Arena. While waiting to face off against the gladiator Myzax, Shiro could sense Matt's trepidation and fear, and in a bid to protect the younger man knocked him to the ground, injuring his leg so that Matt would be sent to the labor colony with his father. With this action, Shiro created a façade for himself as a bloodthirsty warrior amongst the other alien prisoners and went on to become the reigning Champion, undergoing extreme physical and mental scarring in the process. The full extent of his trauma is unknown and what is known is that his right arm was replaced with a weaponized Galra tech prosthetic capable of energy emission powerful enough to cut through most metals and weld doors shut. He also gained a lateral scar across the bridge of his nose, part of his black hair turned white from the extreme stress, and even his skin appears paler. But one year after capture, Shiro was rescued by Ulaz while being examined by Galra technicians; Ulaz gave Shiro information about the Blue Lion's existence on Earth and coordinates implanted into his prosthetic arm that divulged the location of a base used by Blade of Marmora, but Shiro suffered a head injury from an explosion during escape, leaving him with amnesia as he fell into an escape pod destined for Earth. Following his team's latest battle against Zarkon, he suddenly vanishes without a trace from within the Black lion's cockpit. What happened to him remains to be discovered. Personality Shiro's personality is that of a born leader, naturally adept at calmly commanding his team. Although he holds a commanding presence, Shiro is actually quite kind, sensitive to the struggles and concerns his fellow Paladins are undergoing or may have. This is highlighted in his patience with Pidge, as he knew that she was Katie Holt from working closely with her missing family members, and sympathized with her loss and understood her grief, frustration, and desire to uncover their fates. Shiro's skills as a leader are further enhanced by the familial bond he forms with all of his teammates. Despite how serious and straightforward Shiro can be, he can also be just as silly and laid back as his friends when he has the chance, such as when his friends were making "laser noises". He initially sided with Keith on knocking it off before engaging himself, causing the Red Paladin to appear embarrassed that his leader was acting so ridiculously. Shiro's experiences as a gladiator have left him suffering from a degree of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. This is noticeable when he has momentary flashbacks when confronted with particular stimuli. These flashbacks are actually invasive memories, which are typically triggered in people suffering post-traumatic stress by things that are connected or similar to features or stimuli that one experienced during trauma. Normally Shiro just brushes it off, but when he was confronted by Haggar, he started to lose control of his emotions and became frantic, wild; certainly not the disciplined warrior most people know him to be. He is also known to feel somewhat disgusted by his Galra tech prosthetic hand, as his conversation with Sendak's memories in their Altean container managed to pry at the insecurity of his that his cyborg arm is the strongest part of him, making him part of the Galra. This moment of psychological warfare was enough to cause Shiro to jettison Sendak and his cryo-pod into deep space due to his deep-seated fears that the Galra Commander revealed to Shiro. This tendency to make irrational choices based on trauma despite being extremely collected most of the time is another one of Shiro's symptoms of extreme, but well restrained PTSD. Shiro is incredibly patient with his teammates' personalities, though his patience is measured. Due to his pragmatic military background, Shiro has an extremely difficult time coping with the obstructive neuroses of tightly-wound people like Slav. The famed engineer's preoccupation with extremely unlikely hypothetical scenarios that bordered on psychotic had a noticeably negative affect on Shiro's ability to stay calm, with him ridiculing Slav in an attempt to keep his head cool. Shiro embodies the Black Lion's elemental affiliation of Air in that he is the current that guides his fellow Paladins and keeps them on course, and that his personality can be kind and gentle while also being a powerful and overwhelming force of nature. And like air, Shiro serves as the fuel to the fire of the Team's spirit and will to fight. Abilities Shiro is a pilot of almost unheard of ability. He is a natural pilot of legendary reputation back on Earth, where his skills made him a hero to many aspiring pilots such as Lance and Keith. In addition to his skills piloting human ships, Shiro was also a master pilot of the Black Lion. His bond with Black was so deep that Shiro was the only Paladin to pass the blind dive training exercise, allowing him to see through Black's senses and body. Shiro was also known to be among the most skilled in hand-to-hand combat among the Paladins. Shiro's lean and muscular build marks him as possessing incredible athletic abilities that allow him to rival even the likes of Hunk in terms of raw strength, and able to duck and dodge with great agility and grace, rivaling Keith's speed, Pidge's balance, and Lance's precision. Shiro's greatest asset is his superb tactical mind and leadership skills, allowing him to take on stronger foes such as Myzax in both the gladiator pit and on Arus within Voltron. Shiro regularly and skillfully inspires his team with his charismatic personality and indomitable spirit, able to bring them from the depths of defeat and ignite their will to win, allowing them to push back with the strength of a true army, acting as one. He is also skilled in military tactics, which is how he learned the guards' routines aboard the prison ship where he was held. Shiro is also skilled at reading the tactical weaknesses of others, devising plans based on their weak points, and often drawing out fights against stronger foes to learn any and all possible faults in their fighting styles and move sets. A quality that very much describes Shiro is dynamic. He is able to endure and withstand just about anything, often adapting on the fly to new threats and environments. Despite his PTSD, Shiro is still able to fight back and endure incredible levels of stress, both mental and physical, and is skilled at concealing this trauma from his friends and allies most of the time. His ability to conceal this also marks Shiro as a rather talented actor. This talent for acting was best witnessed during his time as a gladiator in Zarkon's arena, where he quickly concocted a bloodthirsty and homicidal persona in order to protect his comrade, Matt, from the dangers of the ring. This performance was thoroughly convincing as even Matt appeared terrified of his friend's aggression and zeal, as were the rest of Zarkon's prisoners who bore witness to Shiro's actions. Shiro's Galra tech prosthetic arm gave him a number of abilities that enhanced his prowess in combat, such as energy emission that he could use to cut through various dense materials such as metal, often using his hand like a sword to slice his enemies with energy blades. Shiro could also interface with Galra computers and systems through his prosthetic arm, making him the only Paladin to be able to access enemy installations despite not understanding anything about the Galra's technology. The arm also afforded Shiro a degree of superhuman strength and durability, given that it was able to handle direct blows from Sendak and others without any apparent damage to the arm or the surrounding tissue even when not encased in armor. Shiro's duel with Sendak displays this durability at its peak, as Sendak's own cybernetic arm was capable of rending steel and delivering devastating attacks, yet Shiro's arm was able to absorb a head-on attack with no difficulty at all. This lack of damage to his organic body parts suggests that his body may have had a few upgrades or augmentations as well to handle the increased strain of his new limb's enhanced strength. Notes *Shiro is purportedly 25, which would make him the oldest of the Paladins.San Diego Comic-Con 2016Tim Hedrick's Twitter However, the DreamWorks websiteDreamWorks and comicsIssue #5 contradict this claim by describing the five Paladins as "Five unsuspecting teenagers", placing Shiro's age as 19 at the oldest. *Shiro's birthday is on Leap Day (February 29th), which only occurs once every 4 years.Voltron Twitter Leap Day birthdays are usually celebrated on the 28th on years that it does not occur. *His full name, "Takashi Shirogane", which was displayed during the Garrison news report declaring the Kerberos Mission crew missing and presumed dead,"Tears of the Balmera" Screenshot heavily suggests Shiro's heritage is Japanese. Lauren Montgomery confirmed this in an interview with Newsarama.Newsarama Interview, August 2016 *Shiro's nickname (derived from his surname) means "white" in Japanese (Shiro 白), contrary to his position as the Black Paladin. *The full surname "Shirogane" means "white metal" or "silver" in English - this contrasts with Go Lion's Kogane Akira, whose surname "Kogane" means "gold". *Shiro shares his name with GoLion's Shirogane Takashi, who became Sven when WEP edited the original anime into Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Rather than the leader, this character was the second-in-command, under Keith. Gallery Official stats - Shiro.png|Official stats. Shiro casual.png|Shiro's casual outfit. Shiro (Opening Scene).png Shiro in the Space.png|Shiro on Kerberos. 4. The first of many 'oh snap' moments for Shiro.png|The first of man 'oh sh--' moments for Shiro. Matt_Shiro_and_Sam.png 5. Run away run away.png|Please don't beam us up Scotty. 7. Shiro protests to the Galra.png Blackhairshiro.png|Shiro's appearance before enslavement 33. Shiro strapped to gurney.png|No, I will never give into your cutrate life insurance scam. Do you hear me? NEVER! STOP IGNORING ME.png|STOP IGNORING ME. 41. Is that a cliff.png Capture-20161015-102430.png Capture-20161015-102921.png 49. What Keith's been working on.png Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Keith and Hunk on Keith's House.png 44. Good to have you back.png|So, uh, hey. Not that you're back can w- Capture-20161015-102629.png 47. Shiro and Keith after rescue.png|Even after a year, no is still a no. Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg|The soon-to-be Paladins tracking down the Blue Lion Capture-20161015-103309.png Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk.png Capture-20161015-103816.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png|Shiro and the team panicking while Lance pilots Team Voltron in Another Planet.png Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge and Keith in Arus.jpg Shiro, Keith and Lance.jpg Pidge, Shiro and Sloth-Like Creature.png|Shiro and Pidge taking in the majestic scenery. Shiro in Jungle-like Planet.png|That'll do, Pidge. That'll do. 156. Pidge and Shiro sharing grin.png 70. Shiro gives Lance the Team Dad glare.png|"Team Dad" glares at Lance, stopping him in the middle of another bit of racy innuendo. Team Voltron Will Dress Uniforms.png|Suit up! 171. Team suits up first time.png 195. Shiro startled by hand 2.png 196. Shiro's hand hurts.png|Should've stuck with the regular strength Icy Hot, Shiro. 197. Shiro about to unleash some whupass.png|Shiro prepares to unleash the Chidori! Wait, what? Wrong anime again? Freaking admin screwed up again. Oh well, roll with it! 222. Shiro smiling after first Voltron battle.png Team Voltron - LD.png Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 9. Shiro elevator to Black Lion.png|Shiro gets to ride an elevator before his zip line. 18. Shiro traveling to his lion.png 50. Shiro mindmeld image - ship launch (mission to Kerberors maybe).png|Same ship as in the background of Pidge's picture with her brother. Shiro & Pidge during mental exercise.png|Shiro reasoning with Pidge. 52. Team Voltron taking a break from training.png 54. Shiro and Keith are so done with this.png|Can't a man drink his Capri Sun in peace? 56. Shiro has flashback fighting the Gladiator bot.png|The first of many PTSD flashbacks. 57. Keith defends a paralyzed Shiro.png|Yes, my son. Defend me. 72. Ready for more goo food fighting.png 74. Yeah it's over.png 75. Team Voltron covered in food goo.png Shirogoo.png|Oh, yeah~~ This isn't just 'food goo'. 5. No - just no.png|'No. Just... no.' 6. Waiting for the prisoners to wake up.png Shiro, Pidge and Galra's Prisoners.jpg Shiro & Galra Prisoners.jpg Shiro, Matt, Former Galra Prisoners & Galra Robot Soldier.png|Shiro taking charge to save Matt from the gladiator pit Pidge, Former Galra Prisoners and Shiro.jpg Shiro Does Not Understand.jpg 38. Shiro powers up Galra compuer.png|Shiro's power glove is much, much cooler than that other one. 47. Shiro struggles with a protesting Pidge.png 48. Shiro struggles with a protesting Pidge 2.png 92. Shiro facing down gladiator Myzaks.png|Shiro facing the gladiator Myzax. 14. Matt Shiro and other aliens face the arena.png Shiro, Former Galra Prisoners and Matt are afraid.jpg 110. This is my fight.png|"This is my fight!" Shiro's Smile.png|"Your father and brother would be proud of you, Katie." Pidge_&_Shiro.png|Shiro and Pidge having a bonding moment 17. Coran and Shiro discussion.png 41. Shiro and Pidge being scanned.png 74. Shiro forgets basic first aid.png|Shiro promptly forgets every bit of the first aid training he undoubtedly had. 88. Shiro carrying Lance - oh crap.png|Shiro, no. You do not sack carry someone with internal injuries. 93. Enemy fisticuffs.png|"You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" 96. Sendak's claws at Shiro's throat.png|Is it still a Mexican standoff when it's not on Earth? And if the only human involved is Japanese? 99. Shiro gets distracted.png Kerberos_Mission_Disappears.png|♪ Hello darkness, my old friend... ♪ 120. Lance prone and Shiro handcuffed - compiled pic.png 150. Shiro wake up.png 159. Lance slumps again as Shiro gets ready to charge.png|Don't mess with his kids. Just don't. 175. Pidge freeing Shiro 2.png 27. Hunk's speech.png 59. Excited to see his new GIRL friend.png 161. Team Voltron listens to Hunk's rant.png|The Team listening to Hunk's I Told You So spiel. Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk & Allura in the Space.jpg 11. Okay so we can't go in guns blazing.png|Parents in action! 26. Shiro takes Black's controls.png 53. Shiro is going to wreck you.png 32. Shiro orders Lions into mineshafts.png|You're killing me, Smalls! 138. We messed up.png Shiro and Sendak.png|Shiro attempts to interrogate Sendak. 24. Castle containment room.png 25. Team Voltron at Sendak's pod.png 41. Watching Sendak chill 4.png|Wanna watch Sendak and chill? 104. Cue the brooding hero.png|Cue the brooding hero! 106. Shiro hovering over frozen Sendak.png 108. Shiro heard something go bump in the night.png 138. Shiro's slight derp look.png 142. Poor Shiro never gets a break.png|The poor guy can never catch a break, can he? 145. Shiro can't catch a break 3.png 215. We're connected, you and me.png 216. No - I'm not like you.png 217a. Just look at your hand 2.png|Shiro stares in horror at his own arm. Don't worry Shiro, you're nothing like Hayden Christensen. No one could ever be that horrible. 219. You'll never beat Zarkon.png|Dolly Zoom is still a cliché even when no dollies nor camera are present. 222. Shiro screaming now.png 225a. Shiro's completely lost it 2.png|Lance! If you don't stop playing Shake It Off, I swear I'm going to go lose it! 227. Shiro punched the glass.png|F**k your boom box!!! 228. Shriro in shock.png|Oh. Um. Hey guys. Sorry 'bout the fourth wall. I'll just...go get some glue? You know, before Deadpool shows up and starts quiznaking with everything. 238. I was hearing his voice.png|Usually, hearing voices means something's wrong with you. Thank goodness they're in space. 239. Team staring at Shiro freaking out.png|"Dude, we were gone for like five minutes." 246. My father is taking us.png 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 6. Winner gets the Universe.png 7. Dream on Lance.png 13. I want the big Kaboom.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png 36. Princess I'd rather you stay here.png 38. Fine by Space Dad.png|Sorry bro, gotta pick my battles. 39. Not by Space Uncle tho.png 49. Pssst hey.png 51. Hey look it's the A-Team.png 54. This shouldn't take too long.png 55. We'll have all the info we need in a few min.png|Shiro’s power glove plugs into the Matrix now. Sweet. 67. Team Voltron hiding from Galra compiled.png 73. Okay, download complete.png 78. What no way.png 83. Everyone say ahhh now.png 85. Hello down there.png 91. You will stick out like a Choferiak's nose.png Team Voltron and Galra Guard.png 92. It's dangerous to go alone, take this.png|It's dangerous to go alone! Take this. 96. How are you going to get Shiro on board.png 97. Shiro did not sign up for this.png|Shiro should just be glad there's no trash monsters in there with him. 118. In ur base.png|In ur base. 121. Sneaking past ur d00dz 2.png|Sneaking past ur d00dz. 123. Shiro's memory of being in a cell.png 124. Shiro are you alright.png|''"Shiro, are you all right?"'' 125. No he's not all right obviously.png|YES. OBVIOUSLY. Sheesh… 126. I just remembered how I got out.png 127. Do you remember it.png 130. Evading the sentries 3.png Shiro and Allura in Galra Battleship.png|Shiro amazed at how amazingly strong Allura is. 172. What to do, what to do.png 175. Not the face not the face.png 178. Why use the Vulcan LLnP hand.png|I don’t think anyone on Team Voltron needs nor wants the Galra to live long and prosper, Shiro. 181. Pidge I think there's a problem.png 190. Shiro is strangely hesitant to BS too.png 208. Shiro doesn't want to go back.png|''"Fugitive prisoner 117-9875 detected. Remain where you are. Security alerted."'' 215. Shiro looks shocked.png|Shiro in shock over how amazingly strong Allura is. 246. You fly a spaceship.png 247. How could you possibly not know how to hold this.png|The human is more familiar with alien weapons than an actual alien. 248. Space Gun Safety 101.png 249a. I'm tense 2.png 266. Shiro starts welding door shut.png 270. Distraught Shiro watches as pod leaves.png|You had one job, Allura. One job. And it wasn't HEY LET'S GIVE SHIRO ALL THE NIGHTMARES FOREVER AND EVER. 274. She's gone now.png 275. Where's Allura.png 276. Shiro what's wrong.png 279. It doesn't matter how dangerous it is.png 281. But now we don't have a choice.png 6. How is that possible.png 11. Team Voltron looks daunted by Zarkon's complex.png 14. Keith that's cold even for you.png 20. Shiro pauses at Hunk's stepping up to the plate.png 28. There's just no way in.png 29. There's gotta be something.png 30. Shiro next to Lance at his controls.png 35. I'm sorry I let her slip away.png|See kids, this is how ADULTS handle problems. They apologize…and then they move on. 36. It's just, I've already lost so much.png 37. We'll find a way to get her back.png 51. Eyes front - we've got a plan.png 90. Zarkon is now literally as well as figuritively haunting Shiro.png 121. Shiro at controls of unresponsive Black Lion.png 126. Shiro in pain along with his lion.png 129. Your connection is weak.png 135. She just kicked me out.png 136. Shiro shocked at being ejected.png 146. I'm going for the Black Lion.png 154c. I'll need to go thru the ship 4.png|Shiro doesn’t realize it yet, but that hand dooms him to a lifetime of ‘open this jar for me?' 154d. I'll need to go thru the ship 5.png|How in the world did he manage such a perfect circle? Most can't even with a pencil and compass! 195. Uneasy Shiro after door shuts on him.png 197. Oh snap it's the wicked witch.png|Lesser men would have just curled up in a PTSD ball and started crying. 198. YOU.png|However, Shiro is not a lesser man. When others would collapse, Shiro fights back harder than ever! 201. Shiro vs multiple Haggars 2.png 223. It's not very effective.png|Shiro uses Falcon Punch! 224. Shiro goes flying.png|It's not very effective. 230. Shiro dodging dark attack.png 233. Haggar trying to hit Shiro with energy blasts.png 234. Haggar uses smoke cloud.png 236. Now I will destroy you.png 237. Haggar-Shiro holding our Shiro aloft.png 238. Shiro being enveloped.png 239. Haggar-Shiro gloating.png 241. Where am I.png 286. Shiro dancing around Haggar.png 287. Shiro vs Haggar crowd in the cloud.png|Where's a bucket of water when you need one?! 290. Damn that's gotta hurt.png 296. Shiro tumbles after attacking Haggar.png 297b. We've got to get out of here 2.png 311. It means we have no control over where we're headed.png S2E01.4. - Shiro not doing so hot.png S2E01.85. Shiro looking worse for wear.png S2E01.89. Shiro climbing away from Black Lion (compiled).png S2E01.90. Shiro hears Keith on comms.png S2E01.91. Keith I'm here.png S2E01.94. Shiro down for the count.png S2E01.97. Takes more than a glowing alien wound.png S2E01.98. Careful Shiro your snark is showing.png S2E01.106. On second thought you better hurry.png S2E01.143. It's behind me isn't it.png S2E01.144. Of course it is, Shiro gets no breaks.png S2E01.150. Cornered Shiro.png S2E01.159. Shiro dives into cave to escape.png S2E01.161. Keith are you okay.png S2E01.169. We'll get thru this if we work together.png S2E01.184. Pidge's scrappy Paladins watch her work.png|Even now Shiro's giving her the side-eye. S2E01.190. And be stuck with little hope of rescue.png S2E01.201. Good, because these guys just started digging.png S2E01.205. Ouch ouch and ouch.png S2E01.209. Shiro is just about done.png S2E01.210. Paladin helmets really need chin straps yo.png S2E01.231. Shiro awesome tuck and roll.png S2E01.232. How the heck is Shiro even still conscious.png S2E01.233. Shiro waits for the final blow.png S2E01.234. Power glove works thru Paladin suit.png S2E01.235. Go down snarling.png S2E01.244a. Watch out for that tail 2.png S2E01.246. Poor Shiro has met his lifetime quota of Oh Snaps.png|''Shiro.exe has stopped working. Do you wish to search for a solution?'' S2E01.247. Do you wish to reboot Shiro exe.png S2E01.248. Don't mess with Black Lion's Paladin.png S2E01.281. Thanks for saving me.png S2E01.282a. My wound's great 2.png S2E01.285. I want you to lead Voltron.png|'Keith, if I don't make it out of here, I want you to lead Voltron.' S2E01.287. Stop talking like that.png S2E01.288. You're going to make it.png|Also, don't let Lance write my eulogy. If he tries, I want you to murder him. S2E01.292. Keith and Shiro happy to see Green Lion.png Shiro in recovering.png|Main question is: Who changed this massive hunk of man meat into those skin tight little clothes? S2E03.3. Is he okay.png S2E03.6. And mauled by giant lizards.png S2E03.22. What are you doing.png S2E03.24a. Who are you 2.png Shiro and Ulaz.png S2E03.28. Why are you helping me.png S2E03.37a. Well Shiro now you really have to run 2.png S2E03.38. Shiro running for the pod.png S2E03.38b. Shiro running for the pod 3.png S2E03.41. Galra drone puts Shiro in a waist lock.png S2E03.43. Shiro unconcious as pod launches.png|Was he unconscious the whole trip back? How did the pod aim for Earth then? Unless Ulaz set coordinates…? S2E03.58. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream.png S2E03.60. And he was Galra.png S2E03.62. Zarkon WAS the original Black Paladin wasn't he.png S2E03.72. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E03.79. Are you sure this is right.png S2E03.82. We should wait.png S2E03.92. Everyone suit up.png S2E03.140. Shiro and intruder at a stalemate.png S2E03.142. Shiro's expression says try me.png S2E03.147. Oh snap she's on a rampage.png S2E03.148. Furious Allura holding Ulaz against the wall.png S2E03.149. Stop it's him compiled.png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png S2E03.153. Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust.png S2E03.156. When you released me.png S2E03.158. Hunk can you try not to act so scared.png S2E03.166. Shiro looking down at Keith and Lance's doubts.png S2E03.168. Oh come on that would be so evil.png S2E03.169. Ulaz FREED me - without him we wouldn't be here.png S2E03.185. Now if you'll free me, I need to send a message.png S2E03.186a. I wanna see how they make the space pocket 2.png S2E03.193. Ulaz explains the generator.png Shiro, Pidge, Ulaz, Keith and Hunk.png S2E03.220. If you lead him there our entire underground network.png S2E03.238. I think he knows we're here.png S2E03.270. I've got an idea.png S2E03.276. The xanthorium clusters, we can use them.png S2E03.278. Full Team Voltron cut screen (compiled).png S2E03.282. We might not be strong enough to beat this thing.png S2E03.284. Shiro startled by hearing Ulaz' voice.png S2E03.298. I still have so many questions.png S2E03.299. You don't really think Ulaz gave us up.png S2E03.303. We cannot stay here any longer.png S2E03.305. Shiro's kinda scary when he puts his foot down.png S2E04.3. Okay, panel's off - now what.png S2E04.16. WHAT are you talking about.png S2E04.28. Shiro is suspicious while rest look uneasey.png S2E04.30. Remember your rogue projectile cluster training.png S2E04.32. Someone is dead when he turns around.png S2E04.36. Heh, like that.png S2E04.38. Challenge accepted.png S2E04.39. Squishy asteroid fight 1.png S2E04.40. Squishy asteroid fight 2.png S2E04.41. Squishy asteroid fight 3 - Oh okay now it's on.png S2E04.46a. Pidge focused on sample while rest play in bg 2.png S2E04.51. Someone nails Shiro right in the middle of his pep speech.png S2E04.52. Everyone needs to come in for decontamination.png S2E04.53. Paladins in the shower.png|There’s always a shower scene. Always. S2E04.54. Rub a dub five paladins in the tub.png S2E04.55a. Why the quiznak are they swimming 2.png S2E04.56. Drying time.png|…DUDE. Shiro broke quarantine just to feel the breeze in his hair. S2E04.84a. Including this homemade virtual Turing machine compiled.png S2E04.89. It's a distress signal.png S2E04.131. We were forced to flee into the forest.png S2E04.139. You really are the most incredible engineers.png S2E04.141. Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise.png S2E04.145. Well then we'll just have to rescue him.png Team Voltron with Ryner.jpg Team Voltron in Olkarion.png|Team Voltron in a rare instance of not standing in perfect formation relative to their lions' position on Voltron. Pidge and Shiro on Olkarion.png Ryner with Team Voltron.png S2E04.194. That's quite a drop.png S2E04.200. They must have forced him to reveal his designs.png S2E04.208. After the drop we'll use a sensor.png S2E04.211. Shiro's HUD display shows route.png|Geeze, even in your HUD you can’t escape being color-coded. S2E04.213. This scene is very familiar.png|Tactical question: Better to use Garrison (Earth) hand signals, or learn Altean ones? S2E04.215. Team Voltron about to come knocking.png S2E04.217. Team Voltron not impressed by it tho.png S2E04.223. Are you the jesters I requested.png S2E04.226. Quick take cover behind Lance.png S2E04.229. You turned your back on your own people.png Shiro, Lance, Keith, Hunk and Lubos.png|Shiro is seriously questioning his choice of successor. S2E04.250. Green's shield makes a good platform.png Team Voltron and Lubos.png S2E04.259. Shiro giving inspirational speech to the Olkari.png|With Shiro gone, who’s gonna give the Inspirational Speeches™ to the alien masses? S2E04.328. Now, and forever (can count on the Olkari's help).png S2E04.340. We all have one of those friends.png|We all have that one friend… Voltron S2 E10.jpg Shiro and Slav.png|Shiro doing his best not to strangle Slav with his own tail. Shiro, Pidge and Lance with Slav.png Slav with Shiro, Pidge and Lance..png Team Voltron is Ready to Face Zarkon.png Kolivan, Antok, Shiro and Allura.jpg Shiro and Kolivan.png Team Voltron's Final Battle in Season 2.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males